


Oh Sweet Child O' Mine

by MorganSunflowers



Series: Batfamily Reader oneshots and stories [59]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Batfamily (DCU), Batfamily (DCU) Feels, Batfamily Angst (DCU), Batfamily age reverse, Bruce Wayne is Dead, Caring Batfamily (DCU), Crying, Damian Wayne is Batman, Damian Wayne loves Dick Grayson as his son, Dick Grayson Whump, Dick Grayson is Robin, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd is a Good Big Brother, Major Character Injury, Mother-Son Relationship, Protective Batfamily (DCU), Worried Batfamily (DCU), Worried Damian Wayne, Worried Jason Todd, whump and comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Title based on the song, Oh Sweet Child O' Mine. Batfamily age reverse Damian Wayne is Batman after Bruce's death. Little Grayson gets injured on patrol.
Relationships: Damian Wayne/Reader, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Reader
Series: Batfamily Reader oneshots and stories [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461760
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Oh Sweet Child O' Mine

Dick's P. O. V 

"Batman!! H/N!!.. H/N! Batman! Damian!! Y/N!! Where are you?!" I feel out of breath, my heart pounding and sweat dripping down my face

"Robin!!" I hear, Damian? "where are you?!" 

"Grayson!!" I hear a woman's voice yell, Y/N! "Grayson!"

"I'm right here!"

Y/N's P. O. V 

Damian and I ran to the sounds of Grayson's voice. My heart racing. Please be OK! I see, him. His lip busted, bleeding lacerations on his arm's, and his left hand holding his right arm. My breath hitched. Grayson, gasped. I ran kneeling and hold him in my arm's. He started sobbing burying his face in my neck. I began to cry feeling as if I'm holding my baby boy. I gently rock him side to side. I force myself to stand still holding him. Damian's, face saddened and eyes narrowing. We took him home. Alfred and I tend to his broken arm, and bleeding wounds. As, Grayson lays in his bed. I go to check on, Damian. I open the door and shut behind me. I see, Jason. His arms folded, his eyes narrow and face angered 

"is he OK?" he asked 

"yeah, Jay he's OK just a little bit beat up but he'll be OK" 

Jason, nodded. After Bruce's death I know something like this scares us all. I touch, Jason's neck. He avoided eye contact with me. 

"hey, you know your a good friend and brother" 

He looks at me "Y/N, we both know that's bullshit but thanks" 

I ruffle his hair and hug him. He scoffed and hugged me. 

"oh, quite pretending to be angry you know you love me" 

"unfortunately" he scoffed again 

Afterwards I step down to the Bat-cave. I see my love on the bench press. 

"Damian, stop you need to rest my love"

He lifts the bar up higher "go to sleep, Y/N I'll be with you when I am ready"

"Damian, I'm not asking"

"nor am I!" he snapped abruptly putting the bar down harshly. He moves his head glaring at me "go to bed, Y/N!" 

"you have no right to treat me like that. Damian, I'm your wife. What's bothering you? I am not against you, Dami. Why are you so angry?"

"angry? I am beyond mortified! I couldn't protect him! I couldn't spare him pain. I should have never let him put on that uniform"

"Damian, listen to me. You taught, Grayson everything so he could protect himself and in that heal from the same pain that you endured. He's going to heal. He's going to be OK" 

"you cannot expect me to take this matter lightly, Y/N. You know I care about, Grayson as.. my own" 

"I do, I only don't want you to blame yourself. Let's go kiss him goodnight" I rub his his hip "then I'll uh kiss you goodnight" I kiss him deeply he parts clearing his throat his face softly smiled 

"tt, still cause a fire in my soul" 

"that a yes Batman?" 

Damian and I locked arm's walking upstairs to where our family rest and will hopefully fall into slumber. I kiss Damian's cheek as we stand by Dick's bedroom door. I softly crack the door open. I see his large circus theme room. He lays on his bed. His pillows slightly propped up. He had a sling for his broken arm, a scooby doo bandaid on his cheek from a small cut, bandaging wrapped around his wounds along his arms. It broke my heart. I squint my eye's. I hate this. Damian, kisses my head. Grayson, yawns opening his eye's to our direction. 

"oh, is it morning already? I didn't mean to--" 

"no, Buddy" I step to him "we, just wanted to tell you goodnight" I kiss his head 

"thanks, Y/N" he softly said "I'm glad I've been bored. I think I might die of boredom" 

I chuckled "of course not how good would I be if I let that happen" 

"please you're perfect, you're good enough for you and Damian"

"tt" Damian grunted 

Dick and I laughed I stood Damian steps to Grayson. 

"night, dad night mom" Grayson said 

I nearly gasped Dick, quickly covers his face with his only good hand. Dick lowers his hand as Damian, gently smiled and gently rubbed his head. 

"sleep well, son" Damian softly said 

"night, son we'll see you tomorrow" I said forcing myself to not sound like I'm about to cry 

So ADORABLE!! I feel my heart melt. I want to cry from the absolute cuteness. Grayson, looks at me with a soft smile and eye's closed. AWWW!! Damian, looks at me smirking knowing I'm about to cry. I mouthed 'shut up'. We left little, Grayson to let him sleep. I grabbed Damian's hand running us to his, room. I started to cry. He called me 'mom' and he called Damian 'dad'. So freaking adorable! I stop in our room. I look at Damian seeing his tears. It's in that beautiful moment we both we're feeling the exact same thing. I smile kissing him.


End file.
